Home
by DarkLily99
Summary: I never expected to live or love took some time but I learned to live for myself and not for others.I learned not to waste a single moment of my time and to live life to the fullest.I was having fun for the first time in a long e day I jumped off of the La push cliffs was the day my life changed e day I met my destiny. The day I met my king.
1. Chapter 1

4n The sound of clicking heals upon the tile was the only noise in the long corridor. The sound echoed that of Bella's heart as it beat in fear at what awaited her. Edward's hand squeezed hers tighter as though in reassurance, but Bella did not care. She did not understand why he cared so much all of a sudden. He had made it plainly obvious he had not wanted her, and he had put her in this position in the first place.

She snatched her hand from his grip and held it toward her side, not wanting him to touch her. His expression was pained as though he did not expect her to pull away from him. What did he expect after he left her broken in the forest to fend for herself?

His voce a pained murmur, he said," Bella.."

Her voice full of restrained anger, she said in a loud whisper," Don't you Bella me. You have no say in my life. I almost forgot you ever existed and was having fun for once. But you being you had to go and be dramatic, and look where you have got me. You have possibly doomed me with your ignorance and stupidity, Edward."

She gave her back to him and continued walking after Jane at a faster pace. She could hear Demetri and Felix chuckling behind her at her words. Bella could even hear a light giggle come from Jane, and that shocked her to no end. _I thought they hated humans._

Edward and Alice were silent as they approached the two intricately carved doors. _They were afraid. _

Trying to fix her appearance somewhat, she brushed the wrinkles from her shirt and finger combed her hair until it was slightly tame. Jane looked at her and smirked as she asked," Scared?"

Rolling my eyes, I shot back," Not really."

She gave me a look that said _I don't believe you _and pushed the two stone doors open wide and led them inside. Bella followed after her on slightly shaky feet. Vampires surrounded her on all sides, their crimson red eyes watching her every move like the hunters they were. Swallowing down her fear, Bella looked toward the center of the room and found three thrones, each filled with a different king.

Her eyes studied them one by one. The first obviously being Aro. His hair as black as midnight, eyes as red as freshly drawn blood. He was dressed in a fine black suit of the finest silk and his face held the expression of child like joy.

His loud voice echoed among the walls," Bella is alive after all," he glided toward them, his feet barely touching the floor," Isn't that wonderful?"

He stopped just before them and took Edward's hand from where it lay limply by his side. His face seemed to relax as his eye lids slid shut as though he were experiencing the ultimate peace. _His gift must involve mind reading._

Edward seeing the calculating look on her face took it as clue less and explained," Aro can read every thought I have ever had with one touch."

Bella looked at him with a fiery glint in her eyes when she snapped back at him," I am not stupid, Edward. It is obvious that that is his gift."

Bella distantly thought she heard a light chuckle at her words but she ignored them and kept her eyes straight forward on the grimly painted walls. She could feel the stares of the Volturi upon her but she ignored them and tried to keep a calm expression on her face.

" Well, Edward your thoughts did not portray Isabella with such spitfire," Aro's voice held amusement.

Bella smirked at him and replied in a sugar sweet voice," Why thank you, Aro. At least you know how to compliment me."

He turned his gleaming eyes upon her and said in what sounded like wonder," What a spirit. It would be such a waste to kill you."

She leaned toward him and said in a near whisper, ignoring the shocked gasps that emerged from Edward and Alice behind her," Well, I'm hoping that I won't die today because of his stupidity."

Aro's eyes seemed to widen the smallest fraction. She could hear Edward and Alice's shocked gasps from behind her, but she did not look back at them. She kept her gaze on Aro as she watched him look at the situation before them and calculate it.

He held his hand out to her to grab," May I?"

She nodded and gave her hand to hold. His hand felt like old parchment, smooth yet holding so many memories. Bella watched as his eyes seemed to widen a fraction before returning to normal.

"It seems that I cannot read your thoughts, Isabella. How intriguing."

She shrugged and said nonchalantly," Just another meaningless gift."

He shook his head and said to her in a near whisper," You would make for an intriguing immortal."

Looking over her shoulder he asked, "Does your loyalty lie with the Cullens?"

Bella looked over her shoulder and smirked at the two Cullen siblings behind her. The lost love and her ex best friend. Both of which left her to defend herself in this cruel world with a broken heart. They had told her they would be there for her for forever.

They had lied to her. Made her love them and then abandoned her when things got hard. But that is life and that is a relationship. Things get hard and you have to work through it. Edward never gave thought to how to work out their problems. He never wanted forever with her, and the moment he saw how weak and pitiful she was laying bloody at his feet, he had given up on her.

She learned to depend on herself and how to have a good time. Bella learned how to laugh and to live for herself with the wolves help.

She looked at Edward and Alice and remembered all the pain they had put her through. Her eyes hardened on them and, without looking away from them, said in a voice dripping with ice," My loyalty does not lie with that family nor will it ever again. They are nothing to me."

Bella got the reaction she wanted from Edward. He snapped back as though she had slapped him, his eyes cracking before her very eyes. _Good,_ she thought. She wanted him to feel her pain, wanted him to feel the agony of having ones heart being ripped from their chest.

Her voice low but taunting, she asked," How does it feel, Edward?"

His eyes raised to hers as he slumped against the stonewall behind him, question clear within their broken depths. His voice was nothing but a low murmur when he asked in reply," How does what feel, Bella?"

She took a step closer to him, ignoring the stares of the Volturi members, and said in a triumphant voice," To know that the one thing that you would always have is gone and that it is your own fault," she took another step closer to him," To know that you were never good enough," she took another step until she was standing right before him," To know that I hate you with every fiber of my being and I hope you don't have a soul so you can rot forever in flames for what you did to me."

The last bit of light in Edward's eyes seemed to go out like a flame at her words. His legs seemed to shake and he fell to his knees at her feet. His head fell down and looked to the polished floors. His whole body shook under the force of her words. It was as though he was just now accepting that she did not want him.

Looking toward the Volturi, she found all of their eyes on her, seeming dumbfounded at what she had done. Her eyes found Aro's and she said," I would like to join the Volturi, Aro."

Edward's moved as quick as a flash and his arm shot out and wrapped around her waist holding her to him.

" No, she is not joining this slaughter."

His voice came out as a snarl as he tightened his grip on her waist. His grip was so tight Bella felt all the air leave her body. Her breaths began to come out as pants as she struggled in his grip, trying to get loose. With each of her meaningless tugs on his hands, his grip would just become tighter and tighter. _He's killing me._

Her vision was quickly filling with black dots. She thought she heard a low growl in the distance, but she did not have much time to ponder on that because Edward's grip tightened even further and she felt the crushing agony that came with a loud crack.

Darkness embraced her as she fell toward the floor, not feeling the pair of ice cold arms wrapping around her waist in possessive tenderness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. My internet has been down.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or make any profit off of this story.**_

She slowly lifted her eyelids and found herself lying on a very soft, and very large bed. Bella let her eyes run across the room. Rows of shelves filled with books lined the walls. The walls were painted a deep wine color and the leather furniture was black. The room itself was dark and held the personality of its owner.

Bella ran her hand down the silver fur that covered her on the bed. She was so caught up in the action and her thoughts that she had not yet noticed that she was being watched.

A husky voice that held a trace of an accent said to her, his face hid in the shadowed portion of the room," Do you like what you see, mi amore?"

She felt shivers run down her body at that voice. She did not know who possessed it but at the moment she found herself not caring.

Her voice a scratchy murmur, Bella whispered," Who are you?"

She could hear the scrape of fabric over the rug- covered floor. Bella raised her body off of the bed, holding the silver fur to her body as though in protection. The shadow was approaching the bed with slow but steady steps. She tried to pretend that she was not afraid or worried, but she knew that they could hear her heart begin to beat a little faster as they approached closer and closer.

Her breathing seemed to have accelerated as well, her breath coming in small pants. She did not know how to deal with this situation. She really had not expected the Volturi to keep her alive and not kill her. She had expected them to have killed her by now.

The shadow was just before her now. Their voice nothing but a husky murmur, they said," I am Caius Volturi. One of the three kings."

Bella's breath seemed to stop.

A would a king want her?

Bella found herself asking," Why am I here with you?"

He breathed in sharply and said in a near whisper," Do you not want to be here with me?"

Her eyes drifted down to the silky furs," I do not know you."

"But you will."

The voice was soft but strong, spoken with declaration. It was not a question but a statement.

Why would a king want anything to do with her? She was a human and considered by most immortals to be less than the dirt on the bottom of their expensive shoes. She had gained most of her pride back after Edward left her in the forest, but right now in front of this Caius she felt like the shy little girl that fell for his every word.

"What could you possibly want with me?"

Her tone was disbelieving and seemed to upset Caius.

His voice was a low growl when he snarled out in anger," Do you not see yourself clearly, mi amore? You are beautiful, kind, brave, and very smart. You chose to become one of us without an ounce of fear."

Her breath seemed to stop and her heart froze in her chest. Why would he say such things about her? She raised her gaze from the fur and slowly ran them up. He had stepped into the lighter area of the room, allowing her to see him. He had shed the robes he had previously been wearing in the throne room. He was clothed in a black silk button up paired with black slacks and finely made Italian shoes. The shirt was snug against his skin, showcasing the lean and muscled body that was usually hid underneath the fine silk robes. The sleeves of the silk shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, showing her the lean muscle she wanted to place her hands on. Bella dragged her gaze up his body until she reached his face. She nearly gasped at the beauty of it. Pale white blonde hair haloed his handsome face. His face was like finely carved marble, pink lips curved in a small smile, a classically straight nose, his eyes were like crimson flames. Those eyes were now staring at her with an intensity that made her shiver in longing. No one had ever looked at her with such emotion in their eyes. She did not understand why she felt this way about him. She had never met him before today.

Bella watched in hesitation as he slowly came closer and closer to the bed. She dropped the covers away from her and moved away from the center of the bed. There was this tugging feeling in her chest, and the closer she got to him the better she felt. She placed her feet upon the ground and moved closer and closer to him until they were barely an inch apart.

She had to lift her head in order to look up at him. He was staring at her with an emotion in his eyes that she could not decipher. It could not possibly be love. It was much too soon for that emotion.

"Where am I?" Bella found herself asking the question before she even realized it.

He looked around the room as though he was just now seeing it and said as though it were obvious," My chambers."

"Why?"

He tilted his head to the side as he studied her before replying," I thought it would be the safest pace for you after you fell unconscious in my arms."

He had been the one to save her from Edward. This king had saved her, a pitiful human. He had saved her life.

She looked down at the Persian rug that was beneath her bare toes. Her voice was a whisper clouded with disbelief when she asked," Why would one such as you save me?"

Bella felt a warm hand cup her cheek and raise her gaze to his. Her eyes were searching for answers as they gazed into his. His eyes were a darker crimson than before and were now focused on her yet again. Bella held her breath as he leaned in closer to her, his sweet breath fanning over her face.

His lips just brushing hers, Caius murmured in a low husky voice," Because, Isabella Swan, you are mine."

_**AN: Tell me if you want next chapter to be in Caius' point of view.**_

_**~click that button and review.**_

_** Thanks, Sierra.**_


End file.
